crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Levels
The following is a list of levels found in the main two console games. Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Levels When entering passwords in the Main Menu, the letters represent the directional buttons on the controller, so U is Up, D is Down, L is Left, and R is Right. Note that the Island passwords will unlock only the first level of the Island. Also, when using a password for a secret level, the level after will also be unlocked, because you do not have to complete the secret level in order to get to the next level. Not all passwords function correctly, for example: *The password for Fight Night With Flibby and Demon Itsy's Ice Palace will allow the player to select any level up to Life's a Beach. *The password for Be Wheely Careful, Riot Brrrrr, and all levels from and after The Tower of Power will allow players to play all levels. *I Snow Him So Well and Licence To Chill will unlock all levels up to Leap of Faith. Croc 2 Levels There are four types of levels in Croc 2. The Mainland consists of four Villages. In each Village, there are five normal levels, two Guardian levels, and one Golden Gobbo level. In each normal level there are five Colored Crystals and one Golden Gobbo. By obtaining these, the Golden Gobbo Door opens up, allowing Croc to get to the Jigsaw Pieces hidden throughout the game. When any three normal levels are complete, the first Guardian level is unlocked. When all normal levels are complete, the final Guardian is unlocked. Normal Levels The most common type of levels. In each one Croc must complete a task, such as rescuing Gobbos, retrieving stolen Items, or even navigating mazes. There are also some racing levels. Each level contains five Colored Crystals. When all are collected, Croc can transport to a secret part of the level which must be completed to get the Golden Gobbo. If he dies during that section, he must restart the level. Guardian Levels The Guardian levels, as the name implies, have a Guardian. Each world has two, with the exception of the Inca Village which has only one. The player must complete any three normal levels to unlock the first Guardian Level and the remaining two levels to unlock the second. Once the second Guardian has been defeated, Croc can progress to the next world. For more information see Guardians. Golden Gobbo Levels After collecting the Golden Gobbo from each normal level in a Village, the Golden Gobbo Door is unlocked. When completed, Croc will get a Jigsaw Piece. When he collects all Jigsaw Pieces, he is able to go to Baron Dante's Secret World to get the lost Crocodile Eggs. Other Levels *Bride of the Dungeon of Defright *Goo Man Chu's Tower *Baron Dante's Secret World Sailor Village Cossack Village Caveman Village Inca Village Baron Dante's Secret World Croc must complete the levels in the secret world in order to collect a Crocodile Egg from each secret Village. Once done, the game will be completed and Croc will see his family! Secret Sailor Village Secret Cossack Village Secret Caveman Village Category:Croc 2 Category:Main Articles Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos